Be mine and I'll be yours
by Lady Emblem
Summary: Azel and Tiltyu had met for a long time ago, they didn't sympathize very well. But still they fall in love... Thanks to SirWongIII  deviantART  for translating!


A one-shot fanfiction where Azel and Tiltyu declare their love after they didn't sympathize at beginning...

_All characters, places, and some situations mentioned herein are property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems._

* * *

><p><strong>"Be mine and I'll be yours"<strong>

"To think I might have to live every day with that guy… He's such an annoyance! If I could get rid of him ... I would do so without thinking twice," Tiltyu shouted through her teeth as she turned over in her bed.

That day had been difficult, more than the battle, it had been her battle companion that made it that way, the red-haired boy who she simply she didn't sympathize with. Ever since they were children, Tiltyu had always managed to annoy Azel one way or another, but lately the one who ended up stressed at the end was her. Although she did all she could to annoy Azel with a prank, she felt uncomfortable with the poor boy, perhaps, because Azel didn't get as mad as she expected- an indication that her prank hadn't worked as she had hoped. She had received several warnings from many people to stop these pranks, but, by her mischievous nature, she couldn't help it... She wanted to give Azel a hard time.

Meanwhile, Azel, the noble of Velthomer, lay in the grass staring up at the starry sky. Perhaps he was thinking of his impossible love, Aideen, or perhaps he pondered how complicated war is. He was tired of this situation, but what could he do? Things were the way they were and they would have to face it as such. He sighed deeply and stood up, going to his tent to rest. What an exhausting day...

Suddenly he remembered the prank that his battle companion, Tiltyu, had played on him at dinner. He had a phobia of mice. Tiltyu had taken the tail of a mouse and put it on his plate... It was so disgusting to him that when he saw it, he jumped in surprise and threw the dish. When he heard Tiltyu's mischievous laughter, he had realized what was happening.

"Sheesh, what a childish... She will never find a husband if she continues to behave like that!" he muttered to himself, "She'll scare away all her marriage prospects and she will become a bitter old maid... But, anyway, it's not my business, I can only say: It's a poor soul who marries her." He laughed to himself.

The following morning, the camp had to move, so everyone pitched their tents and prepared to leave. Along the way, Tiltyu approached Azel and nudged him in the abdomen.

"I thought you wouldn't wake this morning because of the scare I put you through last night," Tiltyu teased, smiling sarcastically.

"Come on, I know your tricks, and, in truth, you need to improve," said Azel with the same sarcasm. "Hey, why don't you go walk with Lex, play a prank on him instead, and leave me alone?"

"Don't think you'll get rid of me that easily," answered Tiltyu in annoyance, "Why don't you take your adorable Aideen to cry?" With that, she strode past Azel.

"But what's wrong with her?" He wondered aloud, intrigued.

The stay of the army in Agustria wasn't easy: they were in danger, the country considered them enemies and, even worse, Grandbell, which was the homeland of most of the soldiers, was labeling them as traitors by spreading false rumors in the royal court. Eventually, it was discovered that Tiltyu's own father, Prime Minister Leptor, along with Langobart of Dozel, had been the ones who planned such slander. To make matters worse, Leptor also said that his little Tiltyu had been kidnapped by those traitors... When she found out, Tiltyu felt betrayed when she learned that; she was so disappointed with her father and herself. Azel, seeing her so depressed, tried to cheer her up.

"Tiltyu, I know we don't get along, but I'm really sorry for you're going through," he started smiling, "You know, you could say that we are kind of in the same situation. My brother also supports these absurd slanders and-"

"You can't say such things! Your brother isn't the one who's starting these absurd slanders!" Tiltyu interrupted, bursting into tears. "Tell me, what face do I show to others? Do you want me to say to them: hello, I'm Tiltyu, the daughter of the man who wants to kill you guys? No way... I... I'm a fool for not having had suspected it from the beginning... sniff... I would like to be dead..."

"Never say that again!" Azel exclaimed as he took Tiltyu from the shoulders. "No one of this army hates you for being the daughter of Leptor, okay?"

Tiltyu let go of Azel's hands and pushed him away. "Shut up! You know nothing... You... you..." She couldn't finish her sentence. Bursting into tears she ran away.

Due to the unavoidable, the army had to flee to Silesia, whose queen offered them refuge. It was the dead of winter; the weather now was the worst in the whole of Jugdrall.

Tiltyu stared out from a window at the endless white landscape. Azel, on the other hand, was in his room reading. He felt strange. It had been so long since Tiltyu had tried to play a prank on him. At one point, he had thought he would find peace when she finally stopped, but the opposite had occurred.

"As ridiculous as it is, I miss Tiltyu's pranks." Azel sighed as he closed his book. "I hate seeing her down like that. I should cheer her up so she is herself again."

Azel left his room and searched all the corridors for Tiltyu, but she was nowhere to be found. Heading outside of the castle, he was greeted by a gust of heavy snow. Though it was hard to see, he vaguely saw a familiar figure disappearing farther into the storm.

"_Can't be, Tiltyu!_" He thought. Breaking into a run, he plowed through the snow to find that it was indeed Tiltyu.

"Tiltyu!" Azel approached her. "What are you doing?"

"I can't stand it anymore..." Tiltyu replied, shaking. "I'm going to where the snow takes me and where nobody..." Tiltyu couldn't finish her sentence. She was so cold…

Azel caught her as she fainted, before she could hit the frozen, snow-covered ground. He carried her at least inside the castle, where he found he could no longer carry her as he was not exactly a strong man. He asked for someone to help him attend to Tiltyu, who was pale and cold as the snow in Silesia. Thankfully, the healers were able to save her.

When Tiltyu awoke she was surprised to find herself in her room. The first thing she saw was Azel, who stared at her in concern.

"Azel... what are you doing here...?"

Azel's expression softened to hear her voice.

"I'm glad you woke up. You gave me quite a scare," he replied quietly.

"Why did you follow me? You shouldn't have stopped me. You should have let me go!" Tiltyu protested.

"You're not supposed to complain; of course I would help you." Azel approached her, standing close enough to make her nervous.

"W-what are you doing!"

"Idiot, if you died, who would play the prank of the day on me?" He smiled. "I thought it would be nice if you stopped teasing me but to be honest, I miss it."

"I never imagined you'd say that," Tiltyu answered, suddenly standing up. "But… I'm glad to hear it." She returned Azel's smile.

For a moment, both of them stood looking at each other, each set eyes never leaving the other. Suddenly, Azel hugged Tiltyu so warmly that she stood motionless.

"Even if you have to face your father, I will always be with you Tiltyu," Azel said. "Even if a thousand soldiers want to hurt you, I will protect you with my life. I promise that we will face everything together, okay?"

"Uh... Azel..." Tiltyu began to cry.

Azel immediately let go of Tiltyu so he could be face to face with her.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked, worried.

"They are tears of happiness, Azel. I never thought this time would come because... Azel, I always liked you," she said between sobs. "I always assumed you would tell that to Lady Aideen."

"Lady Aideen may be the one with whom I learned to feel butterflies in the stomach. But you're the one who showed me what love really is," replied Azel. With this, he gave Tiltyu a brief but tender kiss, and then he pulled her into another embrace and stroked her hair. "Now I want to ask you something, Tiltyu: be mine and I'll be yours"

Tiltyu returned the hug, smiled and said "I am yours."


End file.
